


Boxing Life

by mesmerised



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmerised/pseuds/mesmerised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On dit que chaque histoire commence quelque part. Que chaque histoire possède un début et une fin, qu’elle soit triste ou heureuse. Louis ne s’était jamais imaginé rencontrer son âme-sœur sur un ring de boxe, lui qui rejetait tout sentiment amoureux et qui bataillait avec la maladie. Harry était rongé par la vengeance. Cette idée l’obsédait depuis le meurtre de sa sœur aînée et il n’avait qu’un but : tuer ceux qui avaient commis cet acte. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient chacun un combat : l’un se battait pour l’honneur d’une vie, l’autre se battait pour vivre. Pourtant, quand ces deux-là se croisent, les choses prennent une toute autre tournure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> La seule chose que je peux dire est, désolé pour les larmes. Cette histoire n'est pas facile, mais j'ai besoin de l'écrire. Merci à ceux qui continue leur lecture.  
> Je vous embrasse.  
> — M.  
> #BLfic

— Il ne suffit pas d’être fort pour gagner. Le courage et la détermination permettent aussi la victoire, lui rappelait souvent son grand-père maternel, à l’époque où il était encore qu’un gamin innocent.  
Ces mots avaient eu un sens le jour où il avait franchi les portes de cette salle de boxe, un an auparavant. Et depuis, cette phrase s’immisçait dans ses pensées dès qu’il atterrissait ici. Il n’y avait pas une seule journée sans qu’il ne vienne dans ce lieu qui l’avait accueilli et endurci. C’était un besoin de s’y rendre, apaiser cette souffrance qui le rongeait complètement, de jour en jour.  
Il salua d’un mouvement de tête son entraîneur, même s’il l’avait déjà vu ce matin même, et s’approcha d’un pas déterminé vers le sac de frappe, situé au fond de la pièce. Il était le seul à l’utiliser, cet espace était le sien. Personne ne venait le déranger quand il s’exerçait. Tout le monde savait qu’il ne fallait pas venir vers lui, quand ses gants de boxe usés rentraient en contact avec le sac.  
Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. C’était son rituel avant chaque entraînement, avant chaque combat. Il vidait entièrement son esprit, chassait totalement ses idées noires. Il ne pensait plus à rien, il oubliait tout. Il oubliait comment et pourquoi il s’était retrouvé dans cette situation. La boxe avait su le remettre dans le droit chemin. Elle lui avait également permis d’acquérir une rapidité fascinante, ainsi qu’un sens de l’observation extraordinaire. Il pouvait très vite désarmer ses adversaires. Ses coups étaient efficaces, précis, vifs.  
Harry Styles était doué. George, son coach, l’avait rapidement remarqué dès son arrivé. Le garçon dégageait une prestance incroyable. Quand il était là, il captivait toute l’attention – bien qu’il détestât être le centre d’intérêt. Sa façon d’être, sa force, son courage et sa ténacité faisaient de lui, un futur grand boxeur. Personne ne pouvait nier qu’Harry était le nouveau champion du club.  
Pendant près d’une heure, le jeune homme enchaîna les mêmes mouvements. C’était répétitif, mais il les perfectionnait. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur physique, ni aucune émotion. Il n’était même pas essoufflé. Son cerveau était vide de toutes pensées. Tout avait disparu dès l’instant où ses gants avaient touché le sac.  
George l’observait au loin, comme chaque soir. Il connaissait la vie de chacun des hommes venus ici, et malgré tout, celle de son petit protégé l’avait marqué. La vie du garçon âgé de vingt ans avait été difficile, mais il ne disait rien, ni ne se plaignait. Il restait tout simplement silencieux. Toutefois, son coach savait qu’un jour, la colère qu’il gardait au fond de lui allait se libérer. Il obtiendrait justice.  
Ceux qui avaient tué sa sœur allaient payer de leur acte, Harry s’en était fait la promesse.  
_Mais se doutait-il qu’il croiserait la route du beau Louis Tomlinson ?_

*

Une sonnerie excessivement forte et légèrement agaçante d’un téléphone portable résonna à travers la pièce, réveillant brutalement un Louis avachi en travers du lit, de la bave coulant le long de sa mâchoire et portant encore les vêtements de la veille, ils puaient l’alcool, le tabac froid et la transpiration. Il s’essuya furtivement la bouche, un horrible mal de tête de lendemain de soirée frappa ses tempes. Il gémit de douleur, maudissant celui ou celle qui venait de le sortir d’un profond sommeil. Il tapota d’un mouvement lent son lit afin d’y retrouver son cellulaire, grogna jusqu’à ce qu’il le trouve et, une fois dans la main, décrocha sans même connaître l’identité de la personne.  
Chose qu’il regretta amèrement quand il reconnut son interlocuteur.  
— Enfin ! s’écria une voix féminine. Ça fait dix minutes que j’essaye de te joindre !  
Louis regarda autour de lui. Sa chambre étudiante était dans un bordel sans nom : ses fringues jonchaient le sol, quelques bouteilles d’alcool, vides pour la plupart, étaient renversées et traînaient dans un coin de la pièce. Son regard s’arrêta sur son réveil, le faisant grimacer. Il avait raté son premier cours de la journée et il était en retard pour le prochain. Et ajouté à ça, il avait sa mère à l’autre bout du fil.  
_Génial. Comment commencer agréablement une nouvelle journée._  
Il se racla la gorge, afin d’éclaircir sa voix, mais il n’eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose, que Johannah rétorqua, d’une voix remplie de reproche.  
— Tu es encore sorti hier soir ? demanda-t-elle et, sans attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part, reprit. Tu n’en as pas marre de toutes ces conneries, Louis ? Je ne paye pas ton université pour que tu te mettes la tête à l’envers tous les jours !  
— Maman, soupira-t-il agacé d’entendre toujours ce même discours. Ne commence pas sur ce terrain, balance que tu as à me dire, qu’on finisse cet appel au plus vite.  
Elle l’appelait tellement peu souvent, qu’il connaissait le but de cette entrevue. Généralement, si elle avait quelque chose à lui dire, elle envoyait un mail ou passait par Charlotte, sa petite sœur. Puis, de toute manière, leurs coups de fil ne duraient jamais bien longtemps, finissant irrémédiablement par une dispute. Il entendit un soupir de sa part, mais avant qu’elle ne prononce quoique ce soit, il prit de nouveau la parole.  
— De toute façon, tu sais déjà ma réponse. Alors pourquoi t’obstines-tu à m’appeler pour ce genre de connerie ?  
— Parce que c’est l’anniversaire de Mark dimanche et qu’il faut absolument –  
— Que je vienne pour montrer à quel point la famille Tomlinson s’aime et est heureuse ? coupa-t-il brusquement et d’un ton désinvolte. Change de disque, Jay. Celui-là commence à devenir rayé.  
Il savait qu’il la poussait au bout. Mais il avait seulement envie de rire de toute cette hypocrisie. Faux semblant, encore et toujours.  
— Louis ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Je suis ta mère alors tu me parles sur un autre ton ! répliqua-t-elle presque choquée.  
Elle se foutait littéralement de lui. « Je suis ta mère, » avait-elle dit.  
_Pff ! Que des foutaises !_  
— Ouais, quand ça t’arrange, marmonna Louis, en essayant de garder son calme.  
— Tu as intérêt d’être présent, sinon…  
Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, qu’il raccrocha promptement et jeta son portable sur le lit. Le jeune homme connaissait ce refrain par cœur et ça l’énervait. Elle l’utilisait simplement pour la bonne image de la famille, alors qu’en réalité, elle était dégoûtée de lui. Louis revoyait parfaitement son visage, le dégoût et la honte se lisant dans son regard, sur son visage. Il s’en souvenait comme si c’était hier.  
Son téléphone se remit plusieurs fois à sonner, mais il ignora les appels.  
_Qu’ils aillent se faire voir._  
Ils l’avaient traité comme s’il était un monstre, une erreur de la nature. Certes, sa mère lui payait ses études – dans le dos de son beau-père – mais essayait-elle de se racheter auprès de son fils ? Lui s’en foutait. Ils lui avaient littéralement craché à la gueule et, ça, il ne leur pardonnera jamais.  
Quelques minutes passèrent et la sonnerie de son cellulaire cessa enfin de retentir, laissant place à un silence reposant. Jay Tomlinson avait enfin lâché l’affaire. Louis ne comprenait pas leurs comportements. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle d’assister à leur foutue réception pour un homme qu’il n’appréciait guère ? Comment osait-elle le lui demander ? « Il faut soigner les apparences, » lui avait-elle dit un jour. Soigner les apparences ? Cette phrase l’avait franchement mis hors de lui. C’était des conneries ! Des conneries de riche. Des bêtises qu’il n’arrivait plus à supporter. Qu’il n’avait jamais supporté, d’ailleurs.  
Le mécheux détestait le milieu dans lequel il avait grandi : un père absent, une mère qui avait refait sa vie avec un homme milliardaire. Un homme qui avait longtemps dicté sa vie. Ce même homme qui l’avait carrément mis à la porte ! Louis ne pouvait nier avoir été blessé, puisque pendant des années, il avait considéré Mark Tomlinson comme son véritable père et avait espéré que ce dernier accepte l’homosexualité de _son fils_. Louis s’était imaginé son beau-père l’accepter. Quelle erreur n’avait-il pas fait…  
Au bout de quelques minutes, le garçon décida finalement de regarder l’heure qu’indiquait son portable, supprimant les neuf appels manqués de sa mère, en sachant pertinemment qu’il ne rappellerait pas ; il était 9h53.  
Oh.  
_Oh._  
— Putain de merde ! s’écria-t-il en se levant rapidement.  
Il vacilla légèrement et son crâne lui fit mal. Il souffla longuement. Louis savait qu’il devait se redresser lentement, mais il était réellement en retard cette fois-ci, alors il ne perdit pas plus de temps et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, enlever cette insupportable odeur d’alcool et de sueur qui lui collaient la peau.  
Quand il eut terminé, il quitta précipitamment sa chambre et s’en alla en direction de son cours. Il traversa, presque en courant, la distance qui séparait des résidences, aux bâtiments universitaires. Il s’arrêta à son casier, récupérant les affaires dont il avait besoin.  
Mais en se retournant à la vitesse de l’éclair, le drame arriva.  
_Oh bordel de merde._  
Son pull fut recouvert d’une tâche marron foncée, légèrement bouillante. Ça puait le café et l’odeur lui donnait la nausée. Il détestait le café.  
— Ce n’est pas possible. Ce n’est pas possible, répéta-t-il en marmonnant.  
Décidément, ce n’était pas sa journée aujourd’hui. Entre l’appel de Jay, le fait qu’il allait être encore en retard à son cours d’histoire, et _ça_. Ce n’était vraiment pas sa journée. En plus, sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Il tenta de garder son calme. Pas évident quand un jeune homme, aux cheveux parfaitement bien coiffés, relevés vers le haut, et des yeux chocolat n’arrêtait pas de s’excuser.  
Dans d’autres circonstances, Louis lui aurait bien arraché cette chemise qui lui collait trop à la peau, qui le rendait complètement orgasmique. Il aurait même oublié les cours pour profiter de ce corps qui l’appelait au désir. Mais à cet instant précis, Louis était plutôt _très_ irrité.  
— Je suis déso -  
— Stop ! l’interrompit-il sèchement, ne supportant plus ses excuses. _Putain_. Fais chier, grogna-t-il dans sa barbe, en ouvrant de nouveau son casier.  
Heureusement qu’il y mettait toujours un haut de rechange. Il ignora totalement le concerné et, après avoir enfilé un vêtement propre et jeté l’autre à l’intérieur, il referma le casier et reprit sa course.  
Le cours avait déjà commencé depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il pria mentalement de ne pas se faire rejeter ; ses professeurs ne supportaient plus ces retards répétitifs et son attitude désinvolte.  
— Tiens donc, Louis Tomlinson. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ?  
Le ton de Mr Richards était las. Agacé. Rempli de sarcasme.  
Mais le garçon haussa les épaules et remonta les yeux vers son meilleur ami, Liam Payne. Il n’y avait plus de place à ses côtés et en jurant intérieurement, il se mit à zieuter rapidement la salle, repérant un emplacement libre aux côtés d’un garçon – il supposait que c’était un garçon, vu la carrure carrée de la personne – la tête fourrée dans un livre, une capuche lui recouvrant pratiquement le visage. Ce dernier ne releva même pas la tête vers le mécheux quand il le salua, ni ne lui répondit. Ignorant le fait de s’être pris un vent, il sortit ses affaires.  
Le cours passa très lentement et Louis avait envie de dormir. De plus, et bien qu’il y soit habitué maintenant, son mal de tête était insupportable. Il savait qu’il aurait dû éviter de boire autant, mais grâce à ça, il oubliait. Il oubliait qu’il n’était qu’une _merde_ aux yeux de sa famille, qu’il n’allait jamais avoir d’avenir. Un avenir qui l’avait souvent fait rêver. Un avenir qu’il n’aura jamais l’occasion de connaître.  
Il en voulait à la Terre entière. Surtout à ses parents. Leurs choix, plus particulièrement ceux de Mark, l’avaient longtemps éloigné de son objectif et, désormais qu’il faisait enfin ce qu’il avait toujours voulu faire, rien ne se passaient définitivement comme il l’espérait. Après avoir cru être enfin libre, cette chose s’était immiscée en lui, le tenant toujours prisonnier. « Si seulement j’avais su », se disait-il régulièrement. Mais à l’époque, il s’était laissé diriger par eux. Par lui. Embobiné par des mensonges, car il admirait cet homme. Il avait su être la figure paternelle qu’il recherchait.  
_Mais si j’avais su._  
Le jeune homme avait envie de se frapper d’avoir été si naïf, si stupide d’avoir imaginé qu’il accepterait ce qu’il était, alors que pendant des années, il avait entendu un discours qu’il haïssait de tout son être. Un discours qui lui donnait la gerbe.  
_Ne pense pas à ça. Ne pense pas à ça._  
Son corps tremblait de rage. Il pouvait sentir le regard de son voisin sur lui. Mais ce dernier ne détourna pas ses iris vers lui. Il soupira et s’enfonça davantage dans son siège, essayant d’atténuer cet excès de colère qui le possédait. C’était un combat constant. Il bataille qui ne finissait jamais. Louis Tomlinson était épuisé de se battre. Épuisé de devoir mentir.  
Le garçon ne réagit pas à l’entente de la cloche, il fut ramené à la réalité quand son voisin déguerpit à vive allure. Il rangea ses affaires et rejoignit Liam, qui l’attendait à l’extérieur de la salle. Ils se saluèrent et partirent en direction de leur casier.  
— Qu’est-ce que t’a _encore_ foutu ce matin ? lui demanda son ami.  
Liam était habitué de voir Louis débarquer en catastrophe en cours, mais ce matin, il semblait énervé. Et il avait parfaitement raison de le croire en entendant la réponse.  
— Ma mère m’a téléphoné.  
— Ah, rétorqua-t-il en grimaçant.  
Cette réaction n’étonnait pas le mécheux, Liam connaissait l’histoire. Ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de le questionner sur cet appel.  
— Elle veut que je vienne à une réception en l’honneur de l’anniversaire du grand Mark Tomlinson, répondit-il, d’un ton ironique. Je lui ai raccroché au nez.  
— Elle ose encore t’appeler pour _ça_ ?  
Louis sourit. Liam l’avait toujours soutenu. Peut-être parce qu’ils n’étaient pas du même milieu et qu’il n’arrivait pas à comprendre comment des parents pouvaient mettre leurs enfants à la porte, à cause de leur choix sexuel. Louis non plus, ne le comprenait pas. Et lui aussi, ça l’énervait.  
Les deux garçons se connaissaient depuis quelques années déjà. Ils s’étaient rencontrés dans un camp de foot, durant lequel ils avaient très vite sympathisé. Ils s’étaient retrouvés par hasard lors du premier entraînement ; tous les deux avaient postulé pour jouer dans l’équipe de football de l’université. Depuis, ils étaient devenus inséparables.  
Ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans leur casier respectif et se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria. Louis n’avait pas spécialement faim – comme la plupart du temps, même s’il n’avait rien avalé depuis hier midi ; son estomac était encore retourné de sa cuite. Toutefois, il prit quand même un sandwich, afin d’avoir des forces pour l’entraînement de tout à l’heure.  
Une fois installés, le mécheux lui raconta les quelques souvenirs qu’il lui restait de sa soirée. Liam riait de ses conneries et lui disait qu’il aurait adoré venir. Il était beaucoup plus sérieux que lui niveau cours et pour tout, d’ailleurs. Il touchait une bourse sportive, car ses parents et son faible revenu de vendeur dans un magasin de sport ne lui permettaient pas de s’offrir une université comme la leur.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, ils furent rejoints par la magnifique Katelyn Warner. Cette fille était une vague de fraîcheur, un rayon de soleil. Fidèle amie de Louis Tomlinson depuis presque quinze ans. C’était une boule d’énergie et de bonne humeur. C’était le pilier de sa vie.  
— Salut les gars ! dit-elle en s’installant à leur table et accompagnée de son éternel et splendide sourire.  
Louis pensa que s’il était attiré par les filles, il aurait facilement craqué pour elle. Ses longs cheveux bruns, ses yeux gris et son teint naturellement hâlé la rendaient incroyablement belle.  
— Salut, murmura tendrement le jeune homme avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.  
Cette dernière l’observa attentivement pendant plusieurs secondes ; une habitude prise depuis des années. En l’entendant soupirer, il fronça les sourcils. Kate ne supportait pas qu’il traîne les bars, qu’il fasse n’importe quoi, qu’il rentre dans un état pitoyable, parce qu’aux yeux de la jeune fille, cette situation durait depuis _trop_ longtemps. Il le savait. Il foutait son avenir en l’air, il partait en vrille. Pourtant, ce n’était pas faute d’essayer, mais c’était plus fort que lui, leurs mots ne le lâchaient pas, ils tournaient en boucle, sans arrêt. Et ce démon qui ne cessait de le suivre partout, ne lui laissant pas le temps de souffler. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se reposer.  
Mais ça, personne ne le savait. Et personne ne le saurait.  
Liam et Katelyn entamèrent une longue discussion sur un film dont Louis ne connaissait même pas le titre. En réalité, il n’écoutait pas réellement la conversation. Il se forçait de manger son sandwich au poulet, en souriant de temps en temps à sa meilleure amie, pour la rassurer et elle lui renvoyait un regard noir à chaque fois.  
Finalement, il se mit à balayer la cafétéria du regard, bondée d’une centaine d’étudiants.  
Cependant, son attention fut très vite portée sur une capuche qu’il reconnut facilement. Le garçon qui était assis à ses côtés en cours. Étrangement, Louis se mit à le scruter discrètement ; il était installé au fond de la salle, en retrait, la tête toujours baissée, empêchant de correctement visualiser son visage. Il devait certainement écouter de la musique, pensa le mécheux, car des écouteurs blancs dépassaient de son gros sweat noir.  
Ce fut une violente douleur le secouant l’épaule qu’il remarqua que le mystérieux garçon l’observait aussi. Il frotta frénétiquement le haut de son bras et détourna le regard vers ses amis, qui l’observaient d’un air soucieux.  
— Quoi ? souffla-t-il un peu froidement.  
— Ça fait cinq minutes qu’on t’appelle, répliqua Kate. Tu regardais qui, comme ça ?  
Il dévia à nouveau ses yeux vers l’inconnu et en réalisant qu’il avait soudainement disparu, il grommela un « personne » et soupira.  
Liam et Kate se lancèrent un regard interrogateur et ça l’agaçait. Alors, il se releva précipitamment et sortit d’un pas rapide de l’établissement. Tapotant les poches de sa veste, à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes. Mais quand il constata qu’il ne l’avait pas, il se mit à jurer. Il marcha jusqu’à un banc, afin de se calmer, et s’installa dessus, fermant les yeux pour apprécier cet instant de calme.  
Malgré son horrible mal de tête, c’était relaxant. Il aurait voulu que ce moment dure plus longtemps, malheureusement, il fut de courte durée.  
— Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Louis ?  
La douce et chaleureuse voix de Kate lui fit rouvrir les paupières. Il garda son regard bloqué sur la vue qu’offrait le parc de l’université. Katelyn s’était installée à ses côtés, attendant une réponse de son ami.  
— Toujours ces mêmes conneries, soupira-t-il.  
La jeune fille ne s’étonna pas d’entendre cette réplique, puisqu’elle était là quand tout est arrivé. Elle avait toujours été, depuis le début.  
_Mais si elle savait… Si seulement elle savait qu’il n’y avait pas que ça._  
— Ma mère m’a prévenu, dit-elle au bout d’un moment. Tu comptes y aller ?  
— Non, répondit-il sèchement.  
— Toujours fâché contre eux ?  
La dernière fois qu’ils avaient discuté de ça, remontait à si loin. Avait-elle espéré entendre une nouvelle réponse ? Kate participera à l’évènement, alors dans le fond, elle voulait qu’il y soit.  
— Bien sûr que je le suis encore, Kate !  
Ça le mettait hors de lui qu’elle osait encore le lui demander.  
— Ma mère ne m’a même pas défendu quand j’ai annoncé mon homosexualité ! reprit-il dans un ton plein de reproche. Tu étais là, Kate ! Tu t’en souviens comment ça s’est passé !  
— Oui, je sais…, soupira la jeune brune. Mais… Mais peut-être qu’il regrette ? émit-elle timidement.  
Louis bouillonnait de rage. Il n’arrivait pas à y croire, comment pouvait-elle penser ça ?  
— Pff ! Tu parles !  
Son ton était rempli de mépris.  
Ses poings se serrèrent, son cœur battait trop vite. La colère s’infiltrait dans chacun de ses membres, tremblant de souffrance, de rancœur.  
— Il m’a toujours pris pour un con ! Et même s’il regrette, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ! Jamais ! Il m’a mis à la porte, Kate ! Putain ! Ce n’est même pas mon père et il m’a foutu à la porte !  
Il s’était mis à hurler, complètement hors de lui. Katelyn, assise à ses côtés, l’observait, son cœur se déchirant face à la douleur que les yeux de Louis, son meilleur ami depuis leur tendre enfance et qu’elle aimait si fort, dégageaient. Alors, par instinct de protection, ses bras entourèrent sa taille et elle serra le jeune homme aussi fortement qu’elle le pouvait.  
Il avait craqué. C’était la première fois qu’il s’emportait de cette façon envers elle. Elle essayait de le calmer, de l’apaiser. Sa main frottait délicatement et tendrement son dos. Il ferma les paupières, laissant échapper une larme. Il se détestait d’être aussi faible, d’avoir été si stupide…  
— Il m’a foutu à la porte…, chuchota-t-il, la voix déraillée.  
Kate déposa un long baiser sur son front. Quelques minutes s’écoulèrent et il sentit ses tremblements diminuer, sa colère se dissiper. Il respira de nouveau correctement. Elle en profita pour attraper son visage et planter son regard dans le sien ; ses yeux avaient une lueur triste. Ils étaient tristes pour Louis et ça le dégoûtait. Car la brunette était triste à cause de lui et qu’il ne voulait pas qu’elle le soit.  
Personne ne devrait l’être pour lui.  
— J’ai une idée, dit-elle en souriant faiblement. Rejoins-moi à ma voiture après ton entraînement.  
Il n’avait pas cherché plus d’explications, il avait simplement hoché la tête, ne sachant pas dans quoi il s’embarquait.

*

— Tomlinson !  
Le coach ne cessait de hurler sur le mécheux depuis le début de l’entraînement. Certes, le jeune homme n’était pas au top de sa forme, depuis quelque temps, en réalité, mais ce n’était pas une raison de s’acharner sur lui de cette manière, si ?  
En plus, Louis avait envie de vomir son déjeuner et son énergie s’affaiblissait à chaque pas qu’il effectuait. Il n’en pouvait plus et la pression que lui mettait Dan n’arrangeait pas les choses.  
Louis le savait pourtant. Il savait qu’il aurait dû renoncer au football, mais c’était plus fort que lui. Il ne voulait pas dire adieu à la seule chose qui lui permettait encore de se sentir en vie.  
— Mais ce n’est pas possible ça ! Tomlinson, sors du terrain ! vociféra Dan.  
Le mécheux s’arrêta au milieu du terrain, totalement essoufflé, sous l’œil interrogateur de son meilleur ami, mais Louis le rassura en lui souriant faiblement.  
Ne pas montrer qu’il était mal. Ne pas montrer que chaque passerelle de son corps se faisait bouffer par ce démon.  
Sourire. Faire l’idiot. Mentir. Oublier.  
Un rituel qu’il maîtrisait à la perfection. Même si, parfois, il lui arrivait de vouloir tout foutre en l’air. De tout avouer. De _la_ laisser prendre complètement possession de son être. De _la_ laisser gagner, tout simplement.  
Il secoua la tête, afin d’effacer cette idée absurde.  
_Hors de question._  
Il finit par s’installer sur l’un des bancs de touche, mais le moment de répit qu’il espérait profiter fut de courte durée. Le coach lui brailla une toute nouvelle sorte de conneries sur le fait qu’il devrait se reprendre s’il espérait un avenir dans ce sport.  
Bien évidemment, Louis continuait de ne pas lui répondre, faisant davantage rager le vieil homme. Même si le mécheux était l’un de ses meilleurs éléments, un des meilleurs joueurs, car Louis avait toujours su dépasser ses limites, avait persévéré pendant de longues années pour en arriver là, son attitude remettait en doute toutes ses capacités.  
Cependant, il se contenta d’observer ses camarades s’entraîner durement. De loin, il pouvait percevoir que Liam n’en pouvait plus – alors qu’il était le capitaine de l’équipe, ainsi que tous les autres. Il serra la mâchoire, le regard s’assombrissant.  
— Tu as intérêt de te reprendre, Tomlinson ! Compris ? s’écria le coach, d’un ton menaçant.  
Louis porta son regard vers son aîné, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Dan n’appréciait pas du tout ce comportement, ça le rendait furieux, mais le garçon s’en fichait.  
— Oh ! Je te parle !  
— Oui ! C’est bon ! répondit-il froidement. J’ai compris.  
Ils se dévisagèrent pendant de longues minutes, ne se lâchant pas une seule fois du regard. C’était un véritable combat. Comme si, celui qui allait baisser les yeux le premier, admettait sa faiblesse.  
Mais finalement, ce fut Dan, qui a, contre cœur, rendit les armes. Il tourna de dos à l’adolescent et cria qu’ils pouvaient retourner aux vestiaires.  
L’entraînement était terminé.  
Louis soupira en se redressant, il fut rapidement rejoint par Liam.  
— Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.  
Le mécheux hocha la tête, tandis qu’ils entrèrent à l’intérieur des vestiaires. Quelques-uns observèrent Louis d’un regard soucieux. Un de ses coéquipiers, Tyler Grant, s’approcha de lui.  
— Reprends-toi mec, lui balança-t-il d’un ton rempli de reproches. Avec les gars, on a remarqué que tu n’allais pas trop bien en ce moment, mais n’oublie pas que cette année est importante, pour nous tous. Je te laisserai pas foutre en l’air notre avenir, alors arrête cette merde et reprends-toi.  
_Mais tu ne sais rien, espèce de connard ! Je suis en train de me faire bouffer par un cancer de merde ! Je n’ai pas d’avenir moi. J’ai plus d’avenir._  
Louis voulait crier tout ça. Il le voulait vraiment.  
Mais comme d’habitude, il acquiesça tout simplement.  
— Et va dormir, on dirait un cadavre-là.  
Cette remarque lui pinça le cœur, mais il ne montra rien. Il lui sourit et s’empressa aussitôt de prendre une douche très chaude, afin de décontracter et d’apaiser ses muscles tendus. La chaleur sur son corps lui faisait du bien, elle le calmait et il se sentit mieux. Il fit le vide dans sa tête, même si la dernière réplique de Tyler tournait en boucle dans sa tête.  
« On dirait un cadavre. »  
« On dirait un cadavre. »  
« _On dirait un cadavre._ »  
_Bordel._  
Il n’imaginait pas qu’il pouvait être aussi mal en entendant ce genre phrase. Parce que ce n’était pas lui. Ce n’était plus lui depuis quelque temps.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il coupa l’eau, enroula sa serviette autour de ses hanches et rejoignit son casier. Il n’y avait plus beaucoup de monde, mais ceux qui restaient, adressèrent un chaleureux sourire à Louis.  
— Ça va aller, Tommo ? lui demanda gentiment Josh.  
— T’inquiète, mec. Je vais me reprendre.  
— Tu sais, ça arrive de ne pas se sentir dans son assiette. Tu devrais – je ne sais pas… Essayer d’extérioriser tout ça.  
_Mais ça ne me quittera jamais. Je l’aurai jusqu’à que je crève._  
Il aurait voulu lui répondre ça. Il l’aurait fait s’il ne cachait pas sa maladie aux autres. Mais Louis avait décidé de ne rien dire.  
Alors, il répondit, comme toujours un « je vais bien » qui semblait si fabriqué à ses yeux. Qui lui donnait envie de gerber parce que ce n’était pas vrai.  
En réalité, _non_.  
Louis n’allait pas bien.

*

Katelyn attendait Louis, près de son véhicule, depuis déjà quelques minutes. Le mécheux n’allait pas tarder à arriver puisqu’elle avait entendu le coach hurler que l’entraînement était terminé. La jeune fille appréhendait un peu la réaction de son meilleur ami, face à ce qu’elle avait prévu. Elle ne savait pas si ce dernier allait aimer cette activité, qui, à ses yeux, ferait énormément de bien au jeune homme. Il avait vraiment besoin de quelque chose comme ça. D’extérioriser toute la colère qu’il renfermait au fond de lui.  
La jeune brunette se posait beaucoup de questions par rapport à Louis. Elle essayait de comprendre. De le comprendre. En fait, elle se doutait bien que la situation, entre ses parents et lui, l’avait chamboulé puisqu’elle avait été présente lors de son coming-out. Ça ne s’était pas franchement bien passé. Au contraire, ça avait été un vrai fiasco. Le beau-père de Louis avait été un vrai salaud. Il l’avait viré de la maison – après une grosse claque – et Katelyn n’avait pu laisser son ami à la rue, elle l’avait hébergé durant quelques mois. Jusqu’à que Louis prenne une chambre étudiante.  
En réalité, elle n’avait pas très bien compris ce qu’il s’était passé après ça. Qu’il soit triste et énervé, ça, elle le comprenait parfaitement puisqu’elle l’était aussi, envers la famille Tomlinson. Cette même famille qu’elle côtoyait depuis de nombreuses années, étant donné que ses parents étaient amis avec eux. Mais qu’il devienne insupportable à ce point, ça, elle ne le comprenait pas. Kate voyait son meilleur ami s’éteindre à petit feu et elle ne savait pas, ou plutôt, elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour que tout s’arrête. Alors, elle espérait vraiment que ce soir, tout se passera bien et qu’elle retrouvera son meilleur ami.  
Elle se souvenait d’un soir, où Louis était rentré complètement déchiré. II vivait encore chez elle, à ce moment-là. Il était venu dans sa chambre et avait pleuré dans ses bras pendant deux longues heures, sans s’arrêter. Jusqu’à qu’il finisse par sombrer dans un profond sommeil, totalement épuisé d’avoir tant versé de larmes. Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille avait voulu connaître les raisons de ce moment de faiblesse, bien qu’elle ait sa petite idée, mais bien évidemment, Louis lui avait répondu que ça allait.  
« Ça va Kate. Ça arrive à tout le monde de craquer, mais je vais bien. »  
Au début, elle l’avait cru.  
Aujourd’hui, elle ne savait plus.  
Katelyn l’aperçut s’approcher doucement, tête baissée et cachée par la capuche de son sweat-shirt. Il ne faisait pas spécialement chaud – ils étaient au mois de novembre, en même temps – mais l’air était doux. Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre plus vite, elle commençait légèrement à angoissé, se demandant s’il allait accepter.  
— Où est-ce que tu m’embarques comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
Elle lui sourit timidement avant de lui répondre.  
— Surprise.  
Louis fronça les sourcils. Il devait certainement se demander où pouvait-elle bien l’emmener, mais elle tenait à garder un minimum de suspense. Au cas où.  
Ils s’installèrent tous les deux à l’intérieur du véhicule de la jeune femme. Elle l’observa quelques secondes avant d’allumer le contact et ils quittèrent le parking de l’université.  
Louis avait sa tête posée contre la vitre. Il était silencieux, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Enfin, depuis quelque temps, il était muet. Dans son monde. Excepté quand il commençait à boire, il devenait incontrôlable.  
— Alors… Comment s’est passé l’entraînement ? questionna Katelyn, avec une petite once d’hésitation.  
Elle l’aperçut hausser des épaules du coin de l’œil, le regard toujours viré vers le paysage qui défilait. Le contraste entre le Louis qu’elle connaissait et celui qu’il devenait était vraiment difficile à supporter. Ça lui brisait le cœur de voir à quel point le mécheux pouvait se refermer. Elle voulait vraiment savoir ce qui clochait.  
Qu’est-ce qui s’était passé pour qu’il soit ainsi ? se demandait-elle intérieurement.  
— Le coach m’a sorti du terrain parce que je n’arrivais pas à suivre le rythme, finit-il par dévoiler, sans quitter la route des yeux. Il m’a gueulé dessus pendant tout l’entraînement. Puis Tyler m’a menacé de ne pas foutre en l’air leur avenir, dit-il d’un ton détaché, absent.  
— Comment ça ? interrogea la jeune fille, en fronçant les sourcils.  
— C’est rien Kate, souffla-t-il.  
« C’est rien Kate. »  
Comment pouvait-elle le croire en voyant à quel point ses mots sonnaient faux à ses yeux ?  
— Ce n’est pas rien, Louis ! rétorqua-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard. Liam me raconte que depuis quelque temps, ça ne va pas fort lors des entraînements. Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Louis ? Je suis ta meilleure amie, merde ! Dis-moi !  
Elle n’avait pu retenir de hausser le ton. Katelyn voulait le faire réagir. Elle voulait que Louis lui parle. Qu’il lui dise ce qu’il n’allait pas. Pourquoi devenait-il… Un être qu’elle ne reconnaissait plus.  
Le mécheux quitta le paysage des yeux et tourna le regard vers sa meilleure amie. Ils étaient stoppés à un feu, alors cette dernière porta, elle aussi, ses yeux sur lui. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, avant que le feu ne passe au vert et qu’elle reprenne la route.  
— C’est rien, Kate. Je n’ai pas beaucoup dormi…  
— Ça s’est sûr, t’as passé la nuit à boire ! le coupa-t-elle sèchement, un ton rempli de reproche.  
— … Et l’appel de ma mère m’a énervé, continua-t-il en ignorant les propos de sa meilleure amie. C’est tout.  
— Toujours pas décidé à y aller ? demanda-t-elle et quand elle l’entendit soupirer, elle reprit. Tu me laisses dans cette galère, j’ai envie que t’y sois. Avec moi. Souviens-toi comment on se foutait d’eux à l’époque et –  
— Katelyn, râla-t-il.  
Ce n’était pas très bon quand il l’appelait par son nom complet.  
— Je n’ai pas envie d’y aller. C’est tout. Ne me force pas. S’il te plaît.  
Elle se renfrogna dans son coin, même si elle pouvait sentir les yeux de son meilleur ami sur elle, Kate ne prononça pas un mot jusqu’à qu’ils arrivent à destination. Quand elle coupa le contact, la brunette se retourna vers lui.  
— Désolée Lou, je ne devrais pas te forcer.  
Il lui lança un petit sourire et elle savait qu’il l’avait excusée.  
— Bon. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qu’on fout devant une salle de sport ?  
Kate tourna les yeux vers l’extérieur et ils se posèrent sur l’enseigne. « BOXING LIFE » écrit en caractère gras, au-dessus d’une porte blindée. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d’ouvrir la bouche.  
— Je connais quelqu’un qui… Pourrait t’aider à extérioriser toute ta colère.  
Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, tandis qu’elle gardait ses yeux en direction de la porte d’entrée de la salle de boxe. Un silence avait pris place à l’intérieur de l’habitacle, aucun des deux n’avaient sorti un mot.  
D’un côté, Katelyn avait raison. Louis avait besoin de libérer ses maux. Et peut-être qu’un peu d’aider pourrait toujours l’aider ?  
— Tu y tiens vraiment ? répliqua-t-il au bout d’un moment.  
— Oui, répondit-elle timidement, en hochant la tête.  
— Et… C’est qui, ce « quelqu’un » ?  
Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, une nouvelle fois. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée et un petit sourire fit son apparition sur son visage.  
— Zayn, révéla-t-elle en tournant les yeux vers son ami.  
Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Il devait se demander qui était ce Zayn et d’où il sortait, mais apparemment, aujourd’hui, il faisait confiance à sa meilleure amie.  
— OK, lança-t-il en détachant sa ceinture.  
Les iris de Katelyn se mirent à pétiller. Louis avait accepté sa requête. Louis avait accepté cette séance de boxe qu’elle avait prévue – depuis un moment, en réalité. Elle en avait parlé à Zayn, il y avait quelque temps et celui-ci s’était porté volontaire pour aider le jeune homme à enlever toute la colère qui le rongeait.  
Ils descendirent du véhicule et Louis posa son bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie et ils avancèrent jusqu’à la porte d’entrée de la salle. Katelyn y avait déjà mis les pieds, puisqu’elle était venue rendre visite à Zayn, quelques jours auparavant. Les deux amis rentrèrent à l’intérieur du bâtiment. Il faisait légèrement sombre, mais les lumières permettaient d’apercevoir un ring de boxe au milieu de la pièce. Il n’y avait pas grand monde, seulement deux hommes qui s’entraînaient ensembles dans un coin et un métis, qui frappait contre un sac de frappe, de l’autre côté.  
Kate sourit en l’apercevant et elle incita Louis à le suivre. Ils s’approchèrent du métis, dont les bras étaient recouverts de tatouages. Il avait les cheveux foncés, les épaules carrées, de taille moyenne. Il était concentré et ne semblait pas être dérangé par la musique qui résonnait dans la pièce, ni aux pas qui arrivaient vers lui.  
— Mais c’est…  
— Salut Zayn ! dit Katelyn, d’un ton joyeux.  
Ce dernier se retourna vers les deux amis. Louis enleva son bras autour de l’épaule de Katelyn et pointa du doigt Zayn.  
— Tu es… Tu es le barman du Boston, non ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
— Oui, répondit le concerné, en riant faiblement.  
Le Boston était le pub où Louis passait la plupart de son temps. Il y était pratiquement tous les soirs. C’était un endroit très fréquenté par les étudiants de l’université, puisque c’était à côté de leur école, mais également, le pub était placé dans un quartier assez jeune et festif de la ville.  
Zayn s’approcha de Katelyn et déposa un baiser près des lèvres de cette dernière. Elle sentit ses joues rougirent et elle détourna le regard, guettant les deux autres boxeurs qui parlaient, de l’autre côté du ring.  
Ce sont les mots de Louis qui la ramena à eux.  
— Je ne pensais pas que tu serais, ce « quelqu’un », s’exclama Louis, un regard qui en disait long en direction de sa meilleure amie. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais de la boxe, non plus. C’est cool.  
La jeune fille savait qu’ils avaient souvent discuté, mais Zayn n’avait jamais mentionné sa passion pour ce sport. Ou peut-être que si, mais elle était persuadée que le mécheux ne s’en souvenait pas. En même temps, la plupart du temps qu’ils se voyaient, ce dernier était dans un état lamentable.  
Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, avant que le métis reprenne la parole.  
— T’es prêt ? demanda-t-il à l’intention du mécheux.  
Le concerné haussa les épaules et répondit.  
— Pourquoi pas.  
Katelyn s’éloigna d’eux, les laissant tranquille. Elle les observait. Zayn expliqua quelques mouvements de frappe, quelques techniques et Louis se lança. La jeune étudiante le regarda dépenser toute son énergie. Le mécheux frappait avec tellement de conviction, de colère, de rage. Parfois, Zayn lui disait de se calmer, de respirer. De ne pas trop s’épuiser aussi rapidement. Mais il continuait. Il frappait. Avec toutes ses tripes. Il dégoulinait de sueurs, mais Kate voyait à quel point ça lui faisait du bien. Il en avait besoin.  
Pendant plus d’une heure, sa meilleure amie l’observa, émerveillée. Pendant plus d’une heure, Louis vida complètement son esprit. Pendant plus d’une heure, Louis avait l’impression que le cancer n’existait plus. Que toute la souffrance qu’il ressentait s’était tout simplement envolée.  
Et ça faisait du bien.

*

En se levant ce matin, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, les maux de tête du mécheux s’étaient dissipés, lui laissant quelques heures de répit. Il appréciait ce moment de calme et il aurait voulu que cela dure pour toujours.  
Malheureusement, il savait que plus les jours passaient, plus la douleur s’intensifiait.  
Quand ces instants de paix venaient, il avait l’impression que ses démons l’avaient laissé tranquille. Ce n’était qu’une illusion, ils revenaient toujours à la charge.  
Elle revenait toujours à la charge. Beaucoup plus violente. Beaucoup plus destructrice.  
Cette _putain de maladie_ était toujours présente. Elle lui bouffait le corps. Elle le rongeait. Elle lui pourrissait la vie.  
Il lui arrivait de se demander ce qu’il avait fait de mal. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’était passé pour qu’il se retrouve dans cette situation. À mentir constamment sur l’état de sa santé, à jouer au rebelle parce qu’il avait la trouille d’annoncer que dans quelques mois, il ne sera qu’un autre cancéreux, qu’un autre lâche qu’il n’avait même pas essayé de se battre.  
Il foirait tout. Il savait qu’il devrait arrêter de consommer de l’alcool, d’arrêter de jouer au football, mais il ne voulait pas y renoncer. C’était trop dur pour lui d’y dire adieu. Il préférait profiter des derniers instants, parce que bientôt, il ne serait plus là.  
Il devrait se battre. Il devrait le dire à ses proches. Pardonner ses parents, s’occuper de ses amis pendant le temps qu’il lui restait. Valider son année pour partir avec la fierté d’avoir réussi – s’il arrivait jusque-là. Il devrait faire tant de choses, qu’il avait préféré ne rien faire.  
Louis continuait simplement de sombrer dans cette spirale infernale. Cette spirale infernale qui lui permettait d’oublier que dans quelque temps, il n’existera plus.  
Que d’ici quelques mois, il ne vivra plus.  
L’apprendre fut un choc. L’accepter fut beaucoup plus difficile que ça. Il préférait l’ignorer et continuer sa vie plutôt que de la laisser gagner. Il préférait continuer d’être ce gars qui sortait en boite, qui couchait avec des mecs parce qu’il n’était même pas capable d’émettre le moindre sentiment pour quelqu’un.  
Continuer d’être Louis Tomlinson aux yeux de ses amis. De sa famille. Aux yeux des autres.  
Il avait la trouille. Il était terrorisé.


	2. Chapitre 2

La tempête refit surface quelques heures plus tard. Louis avait attendu ce moment toute la journée. L’instant où la maladie reviendrait à la charge. Car les heures et les jours défilaient et les occasions où il pouvait enfin respirer se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Au fil du temps, le mécheux n’appréhendait plus ces moments où il avait tellement mal qu’il pourrait se frapper la tête contre le mur pour alléger ces maux de tête, il les attendait tout simplement.  
Depuis une heure, l’étudiant tournait en rond dans sa chambre et il n’en pouvait plus. Il ne cessait de soupirer, de grogner de frustration et de s’insulter mentalement. Il fallait qu’il sorte d’ici avant de tout exploser. Louis devait sortir d’ici, se changer les idées avant que celles-ci ne prennent entièrement possession de lui.  
C’était un combat constant. La maladie ne lui laissait que très peu de moments de répit. Elle était bel et bien présente, s’amusant à le rendre fou. Il avait terriblement mal à la tête. Le mécheux avait besoin de quelque chose pour atténuer la douleur. Quelque chose pour oublier ce cancer qui le bouffait au fil des jours.  
Louis s’arracha les cheveux en hurlant silencieusement, ne supportant plus la tentation qui se faisait de plus en plus oppressante, il voulait que tout ça disparaisse. Il voulait que cette foutue maladie le laisse tranquille. Qu’elle s’en aille loin de lui. Mais c’était impossible. Elle était là, dans chacune de ses entrailles, le rendant complètement fou de rage.  
Il se battait contre l’envie de tout foutre en l’air, une nouvelle fois. Son envie d’ouvrir la bouteille de whisky qu’il cachait dans le placard de la salle de bain était tellement intense, qu’il était prêt à se tirer une balle dans la tête pour ne pas succomber. Tous les jours, c’était le même combat. Et tous les jours, Louis craquait. Pourtant, il essayait de résister. Il essayait vraiment, de toutes ses forces. Il passait des heures à se répéter « non, ne le fait pas. Non, ne le fait pas », mais il finissait par lâcher prise. À laisser la bête noire gagner. Même avec toute la conviction du monde, Louis se laissait aller dans cette spirale infernale… Il voulait être fort pour ses amis. Le mécheux ne voulait pas les décevoir, il voulait résister pour eux. Parce qu’il s’en foutait des membres de sa famille, peut-être excepté Lottie, mais ses amis étaient là. Ils étaient à ses côtés, même s’il jouait au con. Même s’il ne disait rien sur sa maladie. Il ne voulait pas le dire, car il ne souhaitait pas voir cette pitié dans les yeux des gens. C’était idiot, carrément stupide d’agir de cette façon. Peut-être qu’en réalité, il ne l’acceptait pas.  
Le jeune homme finit par attraper furieusement son téléphone portable et remarqua qu’il n’était seulement que dix-huit heures. Il avait prévu de rejoindre Katelyn et Liam au restaurant italien du coin, mais le rendez-vous n’était pas avant vingt heures. Il lui restait encore deux longues heures à tenir. Ce n’était rien, deux heures, mais pour lui, c’était long. Parce qu’il devait se battre contre ses propres démons et rester dans cette chambre devenait insupportable. Le besoin de s’évader devenait oppressant à chacune des minutes qui passaient, l’attirant lentement dans ses filets.  
Louis allait craquer.  
Louis allait céder.  
D’un mouvement brutal et soudain, le garçon prit les clés de son véhicule et quitta rapidement sa chambre étudiante, s’éloignant aussi vite qu’il le pouvait de cet enfer. S’il n’avait pas agi aussi vite, il aurait ouvert la bouteille de whisky et ça aurait été trop tard.  
Quand il fut à l’intérieur de sa voiture, il démarra précipitamment, faisant crisser les pneus et s’enfonça dans les rues de la ville. Le paysage défilait à vive allure devant ses yeux. Il commençait à faire nuit, le ciel allait bientôt se parsemer de milliers d’étoiles, mais Louis continuait de rouler, la fenêtre ouverte, laissant l’air frais de ce mois de novembre pénétrer l’habitacle, ses cheveux volant dans tous les sens. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa cage thoracique, la sensation était si violente que le mécheux sentait les larmes lui monter, inondant ses yeux. Elles s’échappèrent les uns après les autres, inlassablement, lui brouillant la vue. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. La douleur prenait entièrement possession de son corps.  
Il avait tellement mal.  
Louis ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas laisser ses amis, sa sœur Charlotte. Il ne voulait pas partir comme ça, alors qu’il n’avait même pas pu réaliser son rêve. Louis avait encore tant de choses à voir, tant de choses à découvrir. Tellement de choses à faire, à réparer. « Je n’ai pas peur de mourir, » avait-il à son médecin, quand celui-ci lui avait annoncé son cancer. Mais c’était faux ! C’était des conneries ! Il était complètement terrifié à l’idée de mourir. Il en avait peur. Malgré ça, il continuait à dire que, si la maladie était là, c’était pour une raison. Il jouait même avec ça en testant ses limites. Néanmoins, il savait que s’il continuait à jouer de cette façon, il partira plus vite.  
Mais au fond, ce n’était pas ce qu’il cherchait justement ? Ne souhaitait-il pas partir plus tôt ? Parce que Louis voulait éviter les derniers instants, la souffrance ultime avant le départ. Il ne voulait pas vivre ce moment parce qu’il était effrayé. Terrorisé d’être seul face à la maladie et qu’il n’y ait plus d’espoir.  
Il n’y avait plus d’espoir.  
Et il continuait de s’engouffrer dans cette spirale infernale.  
Louis ne savait pas combien de temps il avait roulé, mais la sensation de liberté qu’il avait ressentie quand l’air frais balayait son visage, séchant ses larmes et libérant ses maux, ne l’avait toujours pas quitté. Il avait l’impression de revivre et c’était plutôt agréable. La musique à fond, cachant la sonnerie de son téléphone. Celui-ci n’avait cessé de retentir depuis quelques minutes, mais l’étudiant ne daignait même pas regarder l’écran, sachant pertinemment qui essayait de le joindre. Il oubliait le démon qui le poursuivait partout, à chaque instant de sa misérable vie. Son mal de tête s’était adouci, lui provoquant un énorme soulagement.  
Quand il reprit enfin conscience des évènements, il faisait totalement nuit et il était garé sur un parking, dont les lampadaires éclairaient légèrement son visage pâle. Louis n’avait aucune idée du pourquoi et du comment il s’était retrouvé là, en face de la salle de boxe. Il ne se souvenait pas depuis combien de temps il était assis dans sa voiture, à fixer la porte du bâtiment.  
Le mécheux devait le reconnaître, Katelyn avait eu une bonne idée en l’emmenant ici. Frapper dans un sac avait permis au jeune homme de soulager sa conscience, de laisser échapper sa douleur. Zayn avait été un très bon coach et lui avait donné d’excellents conseils.  
Puis… Voir le sublime sourire de Katelyn valait tous les sacrifices à ses yeux.  
Malgré qu’il soit malade et que rien ne pouvait empêcher sa destruction, ce moment avait su le rendre heureux. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que le jeune homme se retrouvait là, à observer la porte d’entrée de la salle de boxe, à se demander s’il devait s’y rendre.  
Le temps passa et Louis n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce. Ce fut seulement quand la sonnerie de son téléphone retenti qu’il revint à la réalité. Il l’attrapa et le contempla, le nom de sa meilleure amie affiché à l’écran, essayant vainement de le joindre. Quand il s’arrêta, le garçon soupira et remarqua les dizaines de messages de la part de ses deux amis et le nombre incalculable d’appels manqués. Le mécheux supprima tous les SMS sans les consulter et fourra son cellulaire dans la poche de son jean, son regard se reportant sur l’enseigne du bâtiment.  
Pendant plusieurs minutes, il se demanda s’il devait y aller. D’un côté, il n’était pas vraiment sûr que celle-ci soit encore ouverte puisqu’il n’avait vu personne y entrer, ni en sortir. Mais d’un autre côté, il avait réellement besoin de se défouler. D’oublier. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et sortit du véhicule. L’air frais le frappa de plein fouet et il se maudit de ne porter qu’un simple sweat-shirt, mais il continua son chemin. Très rapidement, Louis fut devant la porte et posa sa main droite sur la poignée. Soufflant un bon coup, il poussa la porte en acier verdâtre et pénétra à l’intérieur de la salle. Il faisait sombre, son regard zigzagua à travers la pièce. Comme hier, un ring ornait le milieu et celui-ci était éclairé. Le mécheux l’observa pendant un moment avant de finalement se retourner vers le fond.  
Ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur une silhouette inconnue. Un homme aux cheveux bouclés, un bandana autour de la tête, des tatouages parsemant son bras gauche, celui-ci frappait contre un sac de sable. Ses coups étaient incroyablement précis et vifs. Il était impressionnant, bien qu’il ne semblât pas imposant, il avait des jambes interminables et fines, mais ses mouvements et sa façon d’être le rendaient fascinant. Hypnotisant. Louis n’avait pas remarqué s’être autant rapproché de lui, qu’au moment où il entendit sa respiration. Il continua de le contempler. Silencieusement. Intrigué. Impressionné. Le bouclé frappait encore et encore, sans jamais s’arrêter. L’étudiant avait l’impression qu’il n’était pas épuisé, malgré toute la puissance et la force qu’il mettait dans ses coups.  
C’était spectaculaire. Étonnant. Effrayant. Le mécheux n’arrivait pas à détourner le regard, étudiant chacun des mouvements du boxeur.  
Soudain, le bouclé s’arrêta et se retourna vivement vers Louis. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, mais le bruit d’une sonnerie le ramena rapidement à la réalité. Il était tellement pris par sa contemplation du boxeur qu’il n’avait même pas entendu son téléphone faire un vacarme pas possible, brisant le silence de la pièce. Il le sortit de la poche de son jean, ignorant encore une fois l’appel de Katelyn et coupa le son.  
— Désolé, dit-il en relevant le regard vers l’inconnu.  
Il fut frappé par des iris verts. Des yeux incroyablement beaux. Un regard qui l’électrifiait sur place. Un regard intense qui le mettait mal à l’aise. C’était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, d’être confronté à des yeux aussi magnifiques, mais qui semblaient si éteints. C’était la première fois et il ne savait pas comment réagir, ni quoi dire. D’autant plus que le bouclé ne bougeait pas d’un pouce, ni ne souriait, son regard planté dans celui du mécheux.  
Il était terrifiant.  
Il était magnifique.  
Même avec de la sueur dégoulinant sur le visage, il était beau. C’était le plus bel homme que Louis n’avait jamais vu et ses yeux le transperçaient. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l’échine.  
— Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? lui demanda le boxeur, d’une voix grave.  
Le cœur de Louis rata un battement, surpris du ton qu’avait employé le jeune homme en face de lui. Ils se toisèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que le mécheux ne finisse par lâcher son regard. Une émotion inconnue et puissante le submergea totalement.  
C’était fort. C’était brutal. Trop vif.  
— Je suis… Je suis venu me défouler un peu, répliqua nerveusement l’étudiant.  
Il se détestait d’être si ridicule et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait de cette manière en la présence de cet inconnu. D’habitude, c’était lui qui mettait les gens mal à l’aise. C’était lui qui avait un regard transperçant. C’était lui qui déstabilisait les autres.  
— C’est fermé.  
— Pourtant la porte était ouverte, répliqua-t-il rapidement. Et je –  
— Va-t’en Louis, le coupa-t-il froidement.  
_Hein… ? Quoi ?!_  
Louis ne comprenait rien. Il était complètement perdu. Comment cet homme pouvait connaître son prénom ? Ce n’était pourtant pas écrit sur son front, et même si son beau-père était « connu », lui était plutôt discret. À moins que… À moins que celui-ci fasse parti de l’université. Et en toute honnêteté, Louis ne faisait vraiment pas attention aux autres étudiants, excepté ses amis et ses coéquipiers.  
— Comment connais-tu mon prénom ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés, l’air toujours perdu.  
— Si tu ouvrais un peu plus les yeux, tu remarquerais les autres.  
Le bouclé tourna les talons, laissant le mécheux complètement ahuri. D’où sortait ce gars ? Il ne l’avait jamais vu ! Et en plus de ça, il ne comprenait strictement rien de ce qu’il s’était passé.  
« Si tu ouvrais un peu plus les yeux, tu remarquerais les autres. »  
_Mais c’est qui ce mec putain ?_

*

De Kate à Louis.  
20h04 – T’es où ?  
20h09 – ???

De Liam à Louis.  
20h10 – T’es où mec ?  
20h11 – Réponds, Kate est entrain de péter un câble !

De Kate à Louis.  
20h15 – RÉPONDS !!!  
20h24 – T’es sérieux Louis ? T’es où bordel ? Pourquoi tu réponds pas ?

De Liam à Louis.  
20h26 – Oh sérieux t’es où ? On s’inquiète !  
20h30 – Réponds !!!  
20h32 – J’espère que t’es pas en train de boire, Kate pète un câble. Réponds !

De Kate à Louis.  
20h34 – C’est pas drôle. T’es où ???  
20h39 – Tu fais chier connard.  
20h40 – Si t’es au bar, j’te jure que j’te défonce !!!

De Liam à Louis.  
20h49 – Putain Louis tu fais chier !

De Kate à Louis.  
20h52 – J’abandonne. Va te faire foute.

De Liam à Louis.  
02h43 – J’suis passé dans ta chambre j’m’inquiétais. T’y étais pas. Putain mais t’es où bordel ! S’il faut que j’aille te chercher en boite, va t’faire hein.  
02h44 – T’as gâché la soirée et Kate y tenait beaucoup. Connard.

De Louis à Liam.  
08h01 — J’étais pas en boite. Trucs à faire et j’avais oublié mon téléphone

De Liam à Louis.  
08h05 — T’étais ou ???

De Louis à Liam.  
08h09 – Dans ton cul.

De Liam à Louis.  
08h13 – Abruti.

*

— Louis William Tomlinson !  
Dans ses souvenirs les plus lointains, il ne lui semblait pas avoir poussé un cri aussi aigu et aussi fort de toute sa vie. Louis était couché sur son lit, encore endormi et se redressa rapidement quand il reconnut les longs cheveux bruns de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière lui lançait un regard noir, les poings serrés contre les hanches. Sa façon de se tenir droite et son expression sévère ne présageait rien de bon. La jeune femme paraissait très remontée et le mécheux savait d’avance qu’il allait passer un très, très mauvais quart d’heure.  
En même temps, il s’y attendait. Louis n’avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis hier. Donc aucune explication pour son absence au repas au restaurant. De plus, il n’était même pas encore allé en cours et midi venait de sonner.  
— Ah. C’est toi, dit-il de façon naturelle, comme s’il ne s’était rien passé. Que me vaut ta visite ?  
— Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, Louis, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.  
Le jeune homme avait l’impression qu’elle allait lui en foutre une, tant elle était agacée de son comportement. Leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas, se battant dans un duel acharné. Lequel allait craquer le premier. Techniquement, c’était toujours Katelyn qui craquait la première, car elle ne supportait pas d’être en froid avec lui, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Louis qui baissa les yeux en premier.  
Fierté jetée à la poubelle en deux secondes.  
— C’est bon Kate, c’est rien, souffla-t-il.  
— Non ! Justement, Louis, c’est pas rien ! C’est ton avenir qui est en jeu, bordel ! s’écria-t-elle. Tu ne veux pas arrêter tes conneries un peu ? Tu deviens insupportable ! Tu fous plus rien en cours, tu te rebelles, tu bois à ne plus te souvenir de ton prénom ! énuméra-t-elle hors d’elle. J’en peux plus de te voir dans cet état ! Mais regardes-toi putain, on dirait un cadavre !  
Cette phrase le blessa profondément.  
« On dirait un cadavre. »  
« On dirait un cadavre. »  
La voix de Tyler et celle de Katelyn s’entremêlaient, répétant en boucle cette phrase qui lui brisait littéralement le cœur. Parce que la vérité avait un goût amer, venant de la part de sa meilleure amie. Il pouvait encaisser les reproches du coach, ou bien même, celles des autres joueurs de l’équipe, mais quand elles sortaient de la bouche de Kate, c’était difficile à entendre. Car c’était vrai et il le savait. Il avait craqué la veille et s’était bourré la gueule jusqu’à ne plus se souvenir de comment il s’appelait, ni où il se trouvait. Mais le teint blafard n’était pas seulement dû à sa gueule de bois, il y avait la maladie. Cette fichue maladie qui le détruisait de jour en jour. Cette fichue maladie dont Katelyn n’était même pas au courant. Parce que Louis s’entêtait à ne rien dire.  
— Je m’inquiète pour toi. Vraiment. T’es mon meilleur ami, mais en ce moment, je te comprends plus. Je te reconnais plus.  
Le mécheux avait l’impression qu’on lui arrachait le cœur tant ces mots le déchiraient, lui retournaient l’estomac. Il avait envie de vomir parce que ça faisait mal. Kate avait toujours été à ses côtés, l’avait toujours soutenu et aujourd’hui, elle disait qu’elle ne le reconnaissait plus, c’était affreux. Pourtant, Louis était conscient d’avoir « changé ». Apprendre qu’il allait mourir l’avait « changé », mais c’était simplement par peur. Il se protégeait. Il protégeait ses amis, sa sœur et inconsciemment, il protégeait ses parents aussi. Puis mentir devenait de plus en plus compliquer qu’il ne savait plus quoi faire et boire lui permettait d’oublier son cancer.  
Il voulait dire la vérité. Il le voulait vraiment. Son cœur criait sa peine. Son cœur criait qu’il était malade et qu’il avait besoin d’aide. Son cœur criait qu’il n’en pouvait plus et qu’il voulait simplement que sa meilleure amie le prenne dans ses bras et lui dise que tout irait bien. Même si… Tout n’ira pas bien.  
C’était une évidence, Louis allait mourir.  
Louis allait crever.  
Et malgré son envie de hurler, il mentit une nouvelle fois. Encore une fois, la vérité restait dans sa gorge.  
— Je vais bien.  
Ça sonnait si faux. Il voulait en gerber de mentir à sa meilleure amie.  
— Alors pourquoi tu fais tout ça, si tu vas bien ? s’exclama-t-elle en faisant des grands gestes avec ses bras. Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ? Pourquoi j’ai l’impression de perdre mon meilleur ami ?  
_Arrête Kate. Je t’en supplie, arrête._  
C’était douloureux. Louis ne supportait plus cette situation. Il était complètement et entièrement dévasté. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait faire pour stopper tout ça. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire et c’était horrible.  
— Puis tu répondais pas au téléphone et je m’inquiétais. J’écoutais ton répondeur et à chaque fois, je priais pour qu’il ne t’arrive rien, en me demandant où tu étais et ce que tu faisais.  
Le mécheux aperçu les yeux de la jeune fille se voiler, lui brisant davantage le cœur.  
— J’avais peur que tu fasses une bêtise ou qu’il t’arrive quelque chose…  
Une larme roula le long de sa joue et Louis, complètement anéanti, lui tendit les bras. Elle s’y réfugia aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait, oubliant toute la colère qu’elle avait envers lui. Son corps tremblait contre celui du jeune homme. Il fut pris de remords, s’insultant mentalement d’avoir été si égoïste avec elle et il la serra très fort contre lui.  
— J’veux pas qu’il t’arrive quelque chose…  
Sa voix tremblait. La confiance qu’elle avait acquise pendant son moment d’énervement se dissipait peu à peu.  
— Pas toi…  
Louis sentit les larmes lui monter, mais il se mordit la lèvre pour les retenir, levant les yeux au ciel pour ne pas qu’elles tombent. Ressentir et entendre toute la douleur qu’éprouvait sa meilleure amie étaient quelque chose qu’il n’arrivait pas à supporter. Qu’il n’arrivera jamais à supporter.  
— Je ne partirai pas, chuchota-t-il.  
Katelyn resserra son étreinte autour du jeune homme et ce dernier déposa un baiser sur son front, afin de l’apaiser. Bien que ça sonnât faux dans sa bouche, il se dit que mentir pour protéger ceux qu’on aimait, était légitime. Il voulait lui dire toute suite, pour éviter qu’elle s’inquiète, mais également, pour ne pas qu’elle s’arrête de vivre pour lui. Kate avait déjà connu la perte d’un être chère, Louis ne souhaitait pas revoir la tristesse dans ses yeux. Son désir qu’elle soit heureuse était bien plus important que ça. Le bonheur de Katelyn était plus important que cette foutue maladie qui le bouffait, tous les jours, un peu plus.  
Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, avant que Louis n’ouvre la bouche.  
— J’étais à la salle de boxe, hier soir.  
La jeune femme se redressa et encra son regard dans celui du jeune homme, le sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux pétillaient et ça se lisait à son visage qu’elle était ravie d’entendre cette nouvelle de la part de son meilleur ami.  
— C’est pour ça que je ne répondais pas, j’avais oublié mon téléphone.  
Il ne révéla pas qu’il avait rencontré un drôle de garçon aux cheveux bouclés et aux iris émeraude qui l’avaient transpercé, qui connaissait son nom et qu’il lui avait balancé une phrase qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Ça l’avait tellement énervé qu’il avait craqué. Louis ne lui raconta pas non plus qu’il avait acheté une bouteille et était allé au bord de la plage, se mettre la tête à l’envers. Tout seul. Il n’exprima pas non plus son envie de se jeter dans l’eau et d’en finir avec toute cette merde. Il changea simplement de sujet.  
— D’ailleurs, depuis combien de temps ça dure entre lui et toi ? demanda-t-il d’un ton accusateur.  
Louis vit les joues de sa meilleure amie se rosirent et elle baissa les yeux. Katelyn ne lui avait rien dit sur sa relation avec le barman. Même s’ils se « connaissaient » tous parce qu’ils allaient souvent au Boston, il n’avait jamais imaginé Zayn et Kate si proches. Il attendait clairement des explications et, même s’il pouvait lui en vouloir de n’avoir rien raconté sur cette histoire, il ne lui en voulait pas. D’ailleurs, il ne se souvenait plus la dernière fois qu’ils avaient pu discuter aussi… intimement ? Ouais, c’était le terme exact.  
— Après quelques regards par-ci, par-là, ça a abouti un échange de numéro et à quelques rendez-vous, révéla-t-elle d’une petite voix.  
— Il y a eu un baiser ? interrogea le mécheux en fronçant les sourcils.  
Il connaissait son amie par cœur. Si celle-ci jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, il s’était forcément passé quelque chose. De plus, elle évitait littéralement le regard de Louis et il comprit très vite que, effectivement, il y avait eu un baiser entre eux. Peut-être même plus.  
— On a couché ensemble, finit-elle par révéler.  
— Quoi ?! s’écria le garçon en faisant les grands yeux. Comment ? Quand ça ? Attends, mais raconte-moi tout ! Je veux tous les détails. Aller !  
— Tellement gay, se moqua Katelyn.  
— J’le suis chérie. Allez, raconte-moi tout ! C’est un bon coup ?  
— Eh ! s’exclama, non sans réprimer un rire.  
Louis la bouscula pour qu’elle arrête de rire. Elle se reprit et ouvrit la bouche. Le mécheux attendait les détails de cette folle nuit avec une pointe d’impatience.  
_Vraiment gay._  
— Un soir, il m’a appelé pour que je vienne te chercher. On s’était vu la veille et on avait échangé notre premier baiser. T’étais dans un sale état et il n’avait aucun moyen de te ramener ici. Enfin, je le soupçonne de m’avoir téléphoné simplement pour me voir, avoua-t-elle en riant et Louis fit de même. Bref. Je suis venue au Boston te récupérer et il m’a aidé à te monter jusqu’à ta chambre, chez moi.  
— Ah oui ! Je m’en souviens ! s’écria Louis. Enfin… Je me souviens m’être réveillé chez toi, le lendemain. C’est ce soir-là ? Oh mon Dieu ! Mais c’était il y a – C’était le mois dernier ?!  
Katelyn hocha la tête.  
— On a discuté un petit moment et… Voilà, c’est arrivé !  
— Et vous êtes ensemble, alors ?  
— Non ! s’empressa-t-elle de répondre, ce qui perturba le jeune homme. Enfin… Je ne crois pas. J’sais pas, en fait.  
Le mécheux éclata de rire. C’était bien elle, ça. Kate ne savait pas si elle était en couple avec Zayn. Bon, il était vrai qu’ils n’étaient pas forcément obligés d’être en couple pour coucher ensemble, mais au bout de quelques rendez-vous, ils avaient bien établi une relation plutôt sérieuse, non ? Cependant, il reprit son sérieux en voyant le regard de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait les yeux dans le vide. Il attrapa l’une de ses mains et fit une légère pression dessus.  
— Kate…  
— J’sais pas. On s’est revu plusieurs fois, mais on a rien fait. J’ai…  
Elle haussa les épaules, toujours le regard baissé et dans le vide.  
— Il faut que tu passes à autre chose, Kate, dit-il d’un ton doux, réconfortant.  
— Je sais, mais j’ai toujours peur que… Enfin, tu sais.  
— Si tu n’essaies pas d’avancer, tu n’y arriveras jamais.  
Le jeune étudiant en voulait énormément au garçon qui avait lâchement abandonné Katelyn quand elle en avait le plus besoin. Si un jour, il croiserait ce connard, il pouvait être sûr qu’il serait mort. Personne ne devait briser le cœur de sa meilleure amie. Personne ne devait la blesser. Personne n’avait le droit de lui faire du mal. Louis l’avait vu dans un sale état pendant trop longtemps pour accepter qu’elle souffre encore. Même s’il savait que, lui, il lui causera une très grande tristesse dans les mois qui suivront…  
— S’il te fait du mal, préviens-le que je lui casserai la gueule, rétorqua-t-il sérieusement.  
Cette phrase provoqua immédiatement le rire de la jeune femme, ramenant cet éclat dans ses yeux. Louis avait toujours le don de la faire rire, même dans les moments tristes. Après tout, c’était son rôle. Depuis qu’ils étaient gamins, le mécheux avait toujours su apporter du soutien et de l’amour pour Katelyn. Il avait toujours la blague pour qu’elle arrête de pleurer. Il avait toujours les mots qu’il fallait pour qu’elle croie en elle.  
Louis était le pilier de la vie de Kate.  
Kate était le pilier de la vie de Louis.  
— Quand j’ai vu ta tête, j’avais envie de rire, lui balança-t-elle à la figure, quelques minutes plus tard. Tu fais peur, sérieux.  
Avec toute sa délicatesse et sa gentillesse, elle venait littéralement de briser ce moment de calme, mais Louis se mit à rire. Il n’était même pas blessé par ses propos parce qu’il pouvait mettre ça sur le compte de l’alcool et de la gueule de bois qu’il avait eu, au réveil.  
— Salope, répliqua-t-il en lui pinçant les hanches.  
— Eh ! s’exclama-t-elle en se tortillant. Non, sérieusement Louis, tu fais flipper.  
Le ton de la jeune fille était tellement sérieux qu’il ne put s’empêcher de rire. Une façon de dissimuler cette boule d’angoisse qui envahissait son estomac. Finalement, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui se mettait entre ce qu’il ne voulait pas dire et ces choses qui hurlaient silencieusement.  
— Ma tête est normale, dit-il en haussant les épaules.  
— Oh non ! rétorqua Katelyn en secouant la tête. Tu as des cernes de dix kilomètres au moins, un visage pâle, les cheveux en pagaille. Ce n’est pas le magnifique Louis Tomlinson que je connais !  
Il secoua la tête, une expression amusée au visage, alors qu’au fond, son estomac se contracta. L’envie de vomir ses tripes revint en puissance.  
« Ce n’est pas le magnifique Louis Tomlinson que je connais. »  
Il le savait ça. Le « magnifique Louis Tomlinson » qu’elle connaissait depuis des années, ça faisait un moment qu’il n’était plus là. En réalité, il était déjà _mort_.  
— Trop de gentillesse venant de ta part, c’est adorable.  
— Il faut qu’on – il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! C’est plus possible là ! dit-elle en se relevant du lit.  
Katelyn s’approcha du placard de Louis et ce dernier se mit à grimacer.  
Attention.  
_3… 2… 1…_  
— Oh putain… Mais ce n’est pas vrai ! C’est un vrai foutoir ici ! Comment peux-tu vivre comme ça ?  
Il n’avait jamais autant ri de toute sa vie, qu’à l’instant où il vit découvrir l’apocalypse. Ses affaires étaient en dessus dessous. Il n’y avait rien de plier, tout était en désordre. Des t-shirts en boule, des jeans sales, des chaussures perdues à travers les fringues. Quand il l’entendit jurer, il avait l’impression d’entendre sa mère, quelques années plus tôt. Louis était bordélique, ce n’était un secret pour personne, mais c’était toujours très impressionnant à voir. Katelyn commença à trier ses affaires, alors il se remit correctement dans son lit.  
— Réveille-moi quand t’as fini, se moqua-t-il alors qu’il fermait les yeux.  
Cependant, il n’eut le temps d’apprécier ce moment de tranquillité, qu’un liquide glacé éclaboussa son visage, le faisant brutalement ouvrir les paupières. Katelyn venait de lui verser un verre d’eau froide en pleine figure.  
— Lève-toi !  
_Ahhhhh. Quelle chieuse celle-là._  
Il s’exécuta, comme le soumis qu’il était.  
— Va prendre une douche, t’as cours dans trente minutes.  
— Fais chier, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.  
En soupirant fortement, il sortit de son lit. Kate lui donna un coup de pied aux fesses, parce qu’elle trouva qu’il n’allait pas assez vite et il entra dans la petite salle de bain – il n’oublia pas de fermer à clé derrière lui. L’étudiant grimaça en apercevant son reflet à travers la glace. Katelyn avait raison : il ressemblait à un cadavre.  
_De toute façon, t’en es bientôt un._  
Il avait les joues creusées, des cernes violacés sous les yeux, les cheveux dans tous les sens, le teint blafard. Il faisait carrément peur, même s’il avait l’habitude de se voir dans cet état-là. Mais à chaque fois, il détournait les yeux, dégouté de son reflet. Dégouté de lui-même.  
Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra à l’intérieur de la cabine de douce. L’eau froide le réveilla efficacement, mais l’arrivée de la chaleur détendit ses muscles. Le mécheux resta quelques minutes sous l’eau, reprenant petit à petit ses esprits, même s’il avait récupéré de sa gueule de bois depuis ce matin. Quand il eut fini, il retourna dans la chambre, une serviette nouée autour de la taille. La fenêtre était ouverte, laissant l’air frais pénétrer à l’intérieur de la pièce. Il ne l’avait pas fait depuis longtemps et sentir l’odeur humide du mois de novembre lui fit du bien. Sa chambre avait vraiment besoin d’un grand ménage.  
— Tes vêtements sont sur ton lit, indiqua sa meilleure amie, tout en continuant de ranger les quelques t-shirts qui traînaient. Tu emmèneras ça au pressing, dit-elle en lui montrant deux gros sacs plastiques. Tu m’étonnes que tu t’achètes toujours des fringues, tu ne laves jamais les autres !  
— On dirait un vieux garçon, répliqua-t-il en riant.  
— Ouais et ben, pour un gay, tu fais honte !  
Ils éclatèrent de rire et Louis revint, quelques minutes plus tard, habillé d’un jean noir et un pull bordeaux. Katelyn acquiesça, fière d’avoir rendu son ami « beau ».  
— Voilà qui est mieux !


End file.
